Pine cones and bucket heads
by ThisIsNotAScript
Summary: Autumn and Tanya are walking and chatting after school, when they find some new enemies that they didn't even know existed. (Slight mention of someone wanting to fight violently)


**I do not own Ben 10, only Taylor, Tyler, Autumn, Ake, Tanya, Mina, Darcy, and Josh**

Taylor thrashed in her sleep. Her dreadlocks and tail sparked dangerously. She screamed, and Tyler ran into the room. Looking around, he saw his girlfriend was having another nightmare.

Tyler shook her shoulder. "Tay! Taylor, wake up!"

She gasped as her eyes opened. She hugged Tyler tightly, shivering. "Tyler! I-I was so scared. I dreamed that there were these silver knights that grabbed Tanya and Autumn, and they set the house on fire, and-and-" She burst into tears.

Tyler held her close, stroking her long blonde hair. "It was just a dream, Tay. No one's gonna hurt out little sisters while we're around. Hey, you want to go get some caliente chocolate?"

Taylor smiled at his Spanish. "With marshmallows?"

"With marshmallows."

Sand Cliff High let out early that Friday, due to a meeting including all and Autumn jogged to get coffee before heading to the treehouse.

Their feet crunched leaves and twigs, and the woods smelled strongly of wet dirt and decomposing leaves.

Autumn held her coffee with her left hand, the stub where her right arm used to be swung back and forth as she talked. "Did you notice how sleepy Ake was in class? I think he stayed up late again reading."

"Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night to get some water and his light was on."

"Doesn't he have work later today?" Autumn took a sip of her coffee.

"Yep. But maybe his insomnia is back."

"Maybe. Or maybe something is just on his mind. Later we should ask him if he wants to come with us to the store and get stuff for Josh's birthday, it might help take his mind off of whatever's bothering him."

Tanya grinned and nudged her friend. "Speaking of which, what are you getting Josh? I mean, besides your heart."

Autumn blushed. "Cut it out! I told you, I don't want him to know that I like him like that. Not yet. He's going through a lot-"

There was a loud _crack!_ in the air as a net flew through the forest and landed over the girls. They dropped their drinks and squirmed around, trying to find a way out from under the netting.

Autumn started hyperventilating as men in silver armor stepped out from behind the trees, and Tanya hugged her best friend close, snarling at the men, "You touch us and I'll dent those helmets into your skulls!" Tanya ripped off her mask, revealing a white conductiod with a pink eye.

Autumn took deep breaths, calming herself enough that she could take off her own mask, and her human facade faded, leaving a young female kineceleran, dark tan in color with black stripes and missing her right arm.

Tanya lifted the net above her head and ripped through it easily, sprinting at the knights and leaping over their heads.

Autumn was close behind Tanya, running as fast as she could safely and trying not to scream.

The girls made a break for the treehouse, climbing up the trunk and over the wooden railings.

Autumn grabbed a bucket of pinecones while Tanya got the bag with the emergency phone in it.

Autumn waited until the knights were right below the tree and started to try and find a way up before she launched pinecones at them. "Your shiney heads make great targets!" She screamed at them.

Tanya, meanwhile, was busy dialing Mina. "Mina? Autumn and I are in the treehouse, and there are these knight dudes trying to get us!"

"Stay right there. Are they climbing up the tree?"

"No. Well, they're trying, but Autumn is keeping them back with the bucket of pinecones."

"Alright. Darcy will be there with Tyler faster than me and Taylor. Three minutes, tops."

"Okay."

Autumn handed some pinecones to Tanya. "Are they coming?"

"Yes. They'll be here soon. You okay?"

"No." She wound her arm up, clonking a knight right on the noggin'. "Why are these guys after us? We didn't do anything!"

"I don't know. We'll ask the others later and get some answers though."

A blurr streaked across the bottom of the tree, and then another. A tall tan and black kineceleran and a man with fangs zoomed around, knocking the knights down, punching, and kicking.

Autumn called down to her older brother, "Tyler! Look out!"

Tyler caught a fist trying to punch him from behind and threw the knight over his head. "Thanks sis'!"

Soon enough the knights had all either retreated or been knocked out, and it was safe for the girls to come down.

Autumn ran to her brother and let him hug her and check her over. "Autumn! I was so scared when Mina said these guys were trying to take you! I didn't know if you'd been hurt or-"

Darcy stepped over an unconscious knight and touched Tyler's shoulder. "Ty, she's safe now. We should get them back to the house, Taylor and Mina are going to be worried."

The two women _were_ worried. You could tell because Mina was stress cooking, and Taylor was pacing furiously in front of the cottage, sparks flying. The blonde tackled her little sister in a hug, then turned it into a group hug, with Tanya squished in the middle.

"Oh my sweet dill pickles! Are you okay, Tanya? Did they touch you? I'll punch them to the moon if they laid even ONE FINGER-!"

Tyler put his hand over his girlfriend's mouth. "Tay, the girl's are fine. Let's just go inside and tell Mina before she cooks the walls."

Autumn planted her feet firmly in the ground. "Wait. Tanya and I want answers. Who were those jerks? Why did they want to hurt us?"

Taylor sighed. "Mina did some digging with Josh and found those guys in the Plumbers database. They're called the Forever Knights, and they _hate_ aliens. They have some kind of belief against them. But we don't know how they found out about you two being, y'know, aliens."

Tanya crossed her arms, upset. "So, these guys could just hurt us whenever? They could find out where we go to school! And what if they find out about you? Or Diana and Dylan?"

"We'll figure it out." Darcy soothed her, stroking her head. "We won't let anything take our family away, nothing can tear us apart."

Autumn looked to the sky, her eyes trailing the clouds. "I hope you're right, Darcy."

 **Please, leave a review but NO FLAMES**

 **ThisIsNotAScript**


End file.
